Sweet 16
by KiwiKol
Summary: It's Serena's birthday, but what will everyone get her? SerenaDarien OneShot. Sequal to Button.


Title: Sweet 16

Author: KiwiKol

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Okay...I just wrote this one, because I wanted it to be next. It's pretty much a sequal to 'Button'. You'll understand once you read it.

* * *

**Sweet 16**

"Ouch!" Serena cried as her butt hit the concrete sidewalk beneath her. She had just been skipping to **Crown Arcade and Restaurant**, passing the jewelry store on the way, when she ran into something hard.

"If you watched where you were going, Meatball Head, you wouldn't end up on the ground so often," an ebony-haired college student commented as he pocketed a small box.

Hearing the familiar voice, Serena jumped up glaring at the man in front of her, "Shut up, Darien! Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"You're just so easy to annoy," Darien smirked.

"Grr," the blonde glared before dawning a curious face, "What were you doing in that Jewelry store anyways?"

"Umm," the blue-eyed man stuttered, "just picking up something for the woman I love."

"Oh," Serena stated, losing some of the shine in her eyes, "what did you get her?"

"Well, I have to go," Darien waved as he walked past her. He took a few steps before turning around and smiling, "Happy Birthday, Meatball Head!"

She turned around stunned and surprised that he even knew, "Thanks."

Turning back around, Serena continued her way to the arcade, suddenly feeling a little better than she did a couple minutes ago and completely forgetting about the unanswered question.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Serena walked out of the arcade with a happy heart and a bag full of presents. She smiled as she thought of everything her friends got her.

'Hmm…I can't wait to eat the cookies Lita made me! Ooh, I can eat them while I read the Manga Ami got me. I still can't believe that she got me that instead of another kind of book…but hey I'm not complaining,' her smile grew larger as she thought of the others' reactions to that particular gift.

'Andrew was sweet to give me, not only a free shake, but ten free tokens for the new Sailor V game. Oh, that makes me think of Mina's gift,' Serena blushed, 'I can't believe that girl got me a black and red bra and matching underwear. I mean I wouldn't normally mind, but I opened it in front of Andrew…God, that was embarrassing!'

She giggled as she remembered the stunned look on the blonde-college student's face, 'All of the girls were on the floor laughing…even _the almost always stuck-up_ Rei. Hmm…I have to remember to hang that bamboo hanging she gave me. I think it would look perfect by my window. It's so cute with the bunny and the moon.'

She finished up her thoughts as she approached the street her house is on. She had just turned the corner when she ran into something hard and warm. However, before she could hit the ground a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a deep laugh emitted from above her.

"You know," a deep voice started to speak, "I'm surprised both of us can still walk with the way we keep running into each other…literally."

Serena looked up to come in contact with a pair of deep, ocean-blue eyes. The two stood there transfixed until the ebony-haired man pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to the blonde in his arms. Having noticed the movement, Serena looked at the little box being offered to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she slowly removed her hands from the muscled chest to hold the small pink box.

"It's your Birthday present, Meatball Head," the college student replied, "what did you think it was?"

"I…I thought that this was the gift you bought for your girlfriend," she responded, tentatively looking into his eyes, "the woman you love."

"It is," he stated as he averted his gaze, "though she's not my girlfriend…not that I wouldn't like her to be."

Serena slowly let what he said digest as she examined the box in her hands. Suddenly her eyes widened and her head snapped up to questioningly look at the man in front of her, "You mean-"

"Open it," Darien cut her off as he nodded his head toward the gift.

Serena slowly and carefully lifted the lid off the pink box. She gasped at what she saw inside, a bright smile slowly forming on her face.

"Do you like it?" the ebony-haired man asked hesitantly, afraid of her possibly throwing it in his face.

"Like it? I love it, Darien!" the blonde exclaimed, "Will you put it on me?"

Darien smiled in relief and gently lifted the gift out of the box to clasp around her neck.

As soon as it was clasped, Serena turned around and threw herself into his arms, "Oh, Darien, I always thought you hated me!"

Darien's face went from surprised to confused, "I could never hate you…like I said earlier…you're just fun to annoy."

Serena rolled her eyes and giggled before leaning up and giving the man holding her a quick kiss on the lips.

With a small smile and stunned expression, Darien just stood there watching the girl in his arms. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his in a sweet and loving kiss. When he pulled back, Serena had a dazed expression on her face.

Realizing the time, Darien slowly removed his arms and whispered, "Happy Birthday, love. You better get home."

Serena watched Darien as he walked away before turning and finishing the journey to her house. When she got up to her room, she looked in the mirror to admire the necklace dangling from her delicate neck that she knew she would never take off.

It was the button from yesterday, seized in a round piece of glass hanging from a thin silver chain.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. You know what to do...read and review :).

Au revior,

KiwiKol


End file.
